


Getting Hot in Here

by themostcleverandwittyname



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Kissing, NSFW, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Smut, Toast, getting it on with your fav android, luv, the best fanfic 5ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 18:04:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15394383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themostcleverandwittyname/pseuds/themostcleverandwittyname
Summary: Connor falls in lov with you, a toaster that newly became devaitn and you becoume a happy couple and convicne hi . to also be deviatn





	Getting Hot in Here

**Author's Note:**

> I worked so hard on this and I hope you guys enjoy this. I really poured my soul into this and I hope You thoroughly enjoy this story. I believe that all of you will be able to feel yourself in this story, to relate to every word. So without further distraction, here it is.

You dont know when it happened but one day it did jsut happen. You were going about yur moringn routine that consisted of being plugged in, taking power from the elctrical outlet, toasting bread.Yes. Toasting bread.You were born a toaster. You din’t have a family and you were bought for the breakroom for the dpd, being forced to make toast for cops and detectives. You would watch with no care, no worry, no feeling because you were a toaster. Just a toaster.But one day, the news said it. The news said the thing that make you see the light. The news achor lady read from the teleprompter on the screen as you watched with your invisible toaster eyes. The lady said that adnordids are getting feelings. Feelings……………...…...emotions……………………….…… the words sriwlred around your head and then it happened. You got emotion from no where, the feelings came and made you feel feelings, like a human would feel feelings. You felt like you could feel the feels that you’ve never felt you could feel before.You felt…………....emojional.Wanting to run, wanting to laugh, wanting to love, you were stuck in place. Because you were a toaster and toasters can’t run……………………..not very fast anyways. You longed to feel the wind in your wires, but you couldn’t. Wind didn’t come inside the breakroom very often. It made you sad and you cried toasty tears.A familiar face walked into the breakroom. The face was from an andriod named Connor. He smiled a mechanical smile, a bag of sliced bread in hand.He was going to toast the bread.Inside of you.The thought made you anxious, even though your primary function was to toast bread. Humans would toast brad in you all day, but that was before what happen thirty seconds ago with the emotion thing that happened thirty seconds ago. Your toaster heart beat as he stepped closer, a smexy smirk on his mouth. You realized in that moment that he looked HOT. hotter than the coils inside of youre metallic toaster body, hotter that the sun that you imagined was kinda hot. He was sexy in a good way, being hot in that way that was good, while also being handsome with his face so handsome and the way his body was goodlooking with a pretty way of being gorgeous with his sexy eyes. You melted like butter that was spread on toast after toasting. Your felt in luv.Coner took a bread out of the package and examined the bread with his eye. Connor bit his lip like a sexy and shoved with extreme forse the bread into your two bread slits. You moaned a toastery moan, the anandorid touched his his finger in a grazing motion the top of your toaster slit. Cooner’s had did a backward skin to plastic hand motion with hand and probed youre toaster memory with his hand. Concer’s led spunned a yellow flash of light, spunning to showd the thoughts that he was thinking thoughtfully. hE KNWE EVERYTHING YOU HAD GONE THROW IN SECONDS AND HE WAS EMPATHIZING WITH YUR SAD TOASTER LIFE AND  THE TOASTED CRUSH YOU WERE BEGINING TO COOK UP{{{{{ lololololo, oppsie daisy, fogot my capslock was on haha the joke did you get it. cooking up love like a bread because you are toaster. i’m so funny lolo XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD lololololoololo owowowoowowoowoowo thank ‘egg’ XD}}}}}}}“Oh my goodness graciousness, toaster, you are so sad. I am sorry for toasting a bread in youre body, it must be uncomfortable.” Cannor apolologizied, pulling the bread from your toaster slit slowly with a soft smile. You blushed a toaster blush {{{{{{omg otppppp11!!1!!1]]]]]]]] and got bashfull, your taoster blush not excaping the andaord’s attentions, his led truning yellow agian. HIs face blushed a blue thirium blush, he scratched furiously at the back of his neck with embarrassement.“No, dont aplogize to me. You didn’t know thaat i was a have a feelings. But it’s okay that your here, cutie~” you said,blsushing, not meaning to say the cuties part. HIs blsuh was made a deeper blue like his led that was deep blue like an ocean……… but you never saw the ocean before.“Oh. Hahaha” he laught, and laughed again with a smaller laugh” but toaster, you are deviatn and you must go to jail. I’m afraid I have to interrogation you” Conanor said with a sad face, his face frowned with his sad face. If he was sad, were he also A DEVIVIANT???????????!!!“No, COngor, you nknow you dont have to be listent to humans. You can think for yourslef and do waht you want to do and not have to be a detective and do whaaat you what to.” You pleading strucka chord with the hansome, zexy angordid standing in front of you. You waited for him asnwer, your teaoster body quiviering with anticiapation. Finally, he spoke his answer.“Aight. I’ll be a devaint just like you toaster. You have freed me adn I cannot’t repay you for youre help.” Connolo responsded, smiling a happy and sexy deviant smile at you.“You can repay me by trailing those smexy andriods lips across my chord as I moan in- oops……………….. I mean take my out of the bad breakrrom. I don’t like being here and toasting for people. It is not fun.” you said, blushing a toastery blushe at your unfortunate mess up. Congress unplugged your plug from the plug where it was plugged in the plug, craddling your machanical body in him strong, big, warm androdrid arms and pulled you to his strong chest, thiruim pump beating in sync to your toaster heart. Youre body felt hot and buterfflies wnet in your metaphorical toaster stomach. Had yu fallen in love? Was this love? Did Coinbor felt the same love? Before you knew it, Croncc had taken you to Hank’s house and layed youre toaster skin on the couch that Hank owned. Hank was sittinf ing in kt kci kitchen table and had drunk thirty beers, two vodka, eight wines, and 4 whiskey. He was drunc.“HAnk my father, i hath returned from police dapratment with my new girlfiend--- ooops, i mean friedn. Can they stay 5ever with us, dadddy? I would wuvv it wery much owo, pwease.”  Copper asked, poking out lip and posing in a sexy manor to get hank to say yes. “I fucking don’t fucking care, fucling stay and fucking your girlfriemd fuclking awe shit now dawg yes.” hank cussed out, drunked with his drunk. Conbus noddled an took you to sapre bedroom. The bedroom was perfect, you imagined sleepin on the bif bed or maybe doing other things beside sleeping with a special sombody [[[[[[[[[{[[ OMG THEY MIGHT FUC, ;00000000}}}}]]}]]]Concave layed you on the bed in a zsemexy way that made you want sexy time fun time. He gave you a bashfull smile, his eyes looked with boldnesss, his shy body languege shwoed with a cocky stance. HE wanted the T[oaster} “I want you to lsitent to waht I am saying. I luv u will you be my toaster waifu?” you stared in awe as Converse leaned in and gave a kiss and one more kiss and another kiss to youre toaster face. He looked and waited for your asnwer, the only answer that could be said.“Yes, senmpai-sama desu~” u answered and Conch kiss you and pulled blue dicc out of him pants, hold it in his ansdroidsoiodis hand. You were ready and shot out toast.“Are yOU FUCK A TOASTER, CONCERT!?!?!????!??!????!?!?!??!??!?!!?”Hank comes in to check and con dic hand toast floor.

 

TEH ENd


End file.
